The Doctors Reunited
by ChristianL.Gossett
Summary: Three incarnations of the Doctor have been taken by an evil force. The Doctors must find their way out and stop the threat! The Doctor portrayed by Patrick Troughton, Colin Baker and Christopher Eccleston.
1. Prologue

The Doctor's Re-United

By: Christian L. Gossett

*WARNING*

_This story is fiction. I do not own anything that is related to the acclaimed BBC television show, Doctor Who. _

PROLOGUE

The TARDIS hovers over the Earth. The Second Doctor, wearing his usual attire, stands in front of the TARDIS' controls. Zoe Heriot, a companion of this incarnation of the Doctor, stands beside him, wearing a sparkly cat suit. The Doctor looks down by his left hand, where he last left his recorder. When he looked down, he saw that his recorder was gone. "By gad," he shrieked. "

"What is the matter, Doctor," Zoe questioned, making sure the TARDIS was not acting out.

"My recorder! It has….disappeared!"

His companion rolled her eyes. "I thought it was something serious."

The Doctor gave a displeasured look towards Zoe. "Are you saying that my recorder isn't _serious_?"

"It isn't! You can find another one!"

The Time Lord grunted. "_Another one?! _ Zoe, you are making me quite angry!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But a little music instrument doesn't sound too important to me. I'm pretty sure Jamie would feel the same way!"

"I will ask Jamie when he awakens from his sleep!" The Doctor then turned away from Zoe.

After a few seconds of silence, Zoe interrupts the silence with a shriek. The Doctor spun to her and slapped his hands on her shoulders. "Quiet down, Zoe! You'll wake up Jamie!"

"Doctor! Look on the screen!"

The Doctor, obeying his companion's request, turned slowly towards the screen. He saw a face, a distorted face. It almost scared the Doctor! "Who are you," he yelled. "What do you want from me?"

The image didn't respond. It just stared at the Doctor. "Is that him," a voice in the background questioned. "Is that the subject?"

"One of them," the distorted face responded. "We have four more to acquire."

"I am not a subject! I am a Time Lord!"

"I know that. You are needed."

"For what purposes?"

Suddenly, everything went black. The Doctor couldn't see Zoe or the TARDIS. The black then faded away and the Doctor was not standing in the TARDIS. Oh no, he was standing in a ship. He looked over to see a window. He suddenly rushed over to it and peered through it. From where he was standing, the Doctor could see that the ship was not too far from the Medusa Cascade. He turned away to the window, only to be guarded by the distorted face that was displayed on the screen. "Who are you," the Doctor ordered. "Where am I?"

"I do not answer to subjects," the being responded. Its face looked even more distorted than it looked on the screen in the TARDIS. "Come along, now."

"I am not going anywhere until you give me information!"

The being gave the Doctor what he assumed to be a stern look. "If you won't play fair, than I shall not either." The being turned to what looked to be two golden statues. "Guards! Please make the subject….compatible."

The guards stepped off their podiums and walked towards the Doctor. When they were about three feet away from him, they put their arms straight out. The guards smacked the Doctor, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Peri and the Sixth Doctor are strolling through a forest on the planet, Glossin. The Doctor changed his outfit from his multi-colored coat to an almost similar one, except that this one was blue. As they strolled, the Doctor looked ahead and saw a creature. This creature was brown and very hairy and when it turned towards the two inhibitors, its eyes were blood red. "Peri," the Doctor whispered. "Slowly walk back to the TARDIS."

"But we've only just landed," she complained.

"Do as I say!"

His companion turned around and saw that he was being serious. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

The Doctor's voice startled the creature. It then charged towards Peri and the Doctor, its eyes turning even redder. "Run, Peri!"

The two darted towards the TARDIS, the creature on their tail. "We are never coming back to Glossin," Peri yelled.

"I would have to agree," the Doctor responded, agreeing with his companion for once.

The two barged into the TARDIS, almost out of breath from the run. "What was that thing," Peri questioned the Doctor.

"Some sort of creature that originated from this planet," the Doctor responded. "If we would've killed it, the TARDIS could've identified the creature with a blood sample."

The creature growls outside. "Can it get in?"

"Nothing gets through those doors, Peri!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well. If a Roman army can't get in, then a tiny little creature from a forested and sort-of-unpopulated planet can't even attempt to get in!"

The TARDIS' doors suddenly opened and a familiar enemy to the Doctor walked in. It was pink and had suction cups all of its body. Peri shrieked in horror. "What is that?"

"A Zygon," the Doctor responded.

The Zygon charged towards the Doctor and Peri. "What do we do, Doctor?"

"Don't touch the suction cups, Peri! If you do, you'll be dead!"

His companion nodded and ran towards the back of the TARDIS. "What is a Zygon doing on Glossin," the Doctor questioned.

"We plan to make Glossin a home to the Zygons," the Zygon responded with a gurgled whisper. "We are rid most of the life on this planet!"

"I won't allow you to further your plan! If I have to, I will kill every last Zygon!"

"So you'll commit genocide?"

""We are rid most of the life on this planet!"

"I won't allow you to further your plan! If I have to, I will kill every last Zygon!"

"So you'll commit genocide?"

"_Genocide? Genocide? GENOCIDE?! _ I will be doing the universe a favor!"

The Zygon walked near the Doctor, having the intention to kill him. "I order you to leave the TARDIS," the Doctor yelled.

The Zygon kept nearing closer.

"Leave now, you pitiful being!"

The Zygon kept nearing closer.

The Doctor had enough! He ran towards the back of the TARDIS, his blue coat flowing as he ran. He turned back and saw that the Zygon was nowhere in sight. When he turned back around, the Doctor was somewhere else. He looked around, but saw that he was not in the TARDIS. "Peri," he yelled. "Peri, where are you?"

"There is no Peri here," a voice said.

The Doctor turned around to see the distorted figure. "Who in the devil are you," the Doctor questioned.

"I do not answer to subjects," the being responded.

"_Subject? Subject? SUBJECT?!_ I am no such thing! I'm a Time Lord!"

"Time Lords are the subjects."

"You are horribly mistaken!"

"I am not. You are needed for the experiment."

"What are you talking about? I am not participating in any experiment!"

"Your other incarnation responded the same way."

"_Other_? What do you mean by that?"

"We have another incarnation of you here, also."

"How many more will you collect?"

"Just one more."

"From where? My past? My future?"

"I will not answer any more questions." The being approached the Doctor smacked him unconscious, just like the Second Doctor.

* * *

The TARDIS spins around, only about a light year away from the legendary Medusa Cascade. The Ninth Doctor, strolls around the TARDIS, pressing buttons and pulling levers. When he looks up, he sees his companion, Rose Tyler, standing there in a pink zip-up sweatshirt, jeans and tennis shoes. Her blonde hair glistened in the TARDIS' central column light, which the Doctor always loved. When he blinked, Rose was gone. He was having one of his hallucinations again; he started getting these after his regeneration.

The Doctor then pulled another lever and the TARDIS didn't approve. The control board suddenly became a light show, with sparks flying from it. He ran around, pressing buttons to prevent anymore sparks from flying. As he was preventing it, the Doctor was interrupted when a spark burned his hand. The pain left a burn bruise that now burned. "What is the matter," the Doctor questioned his time machine.

The TARDIS responded with speeding right through the time vortex, the Doctor almost crashing his face into the control board. "Stop this!"

The time machine did just that. It stood still for a split second and then started materializing. The Doctor feared that the TARDIS landed in a dangerous area, possibly populated by either Daleks and/or Cybermen. "Is that him," a voice questioned outside. "Is that the _subject_?"

"I believe so," another voice responded.

_"Stay quiet_," the Doctor said in his head. _"Don't let them know you're in here!"_

"Hello, Doctor. Would you please come out?"

The Doctor stayed silent.

"Come on out, Doctor. If you won't, we'll do it by force!"

The Doctor ran over to dematerialize the TARDIS, but it wouldn't.

"Don't try to flee, Doctor. This area prohibits time travel."

"Then how did I get here," the Doctor yelled, breaking his own silence.

"Ah! The Time Lord finally speaks!"

"Answer my question!"

"I do not respond to subjects."

The Doctor was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You are a subject in the….experiment."

"You just responded to one of my questions!"

Suddenly, someone snapped their fingers. To the Doctor's surprise, the TARDIS' doors swung open. There was a distorted face, wearing a suit and a long, brown coat. "Well, hello there."

Those were the last words the Doctor heard before he was mysteriously made unconscious, just like his incarnations before him.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

As he woke up, the Ninth Doctor looked around the room. It was very blank, no decal to the walls at all. It was like he was standing in a plain room, only he wasn't. He was chained against a wall, his hands in chains. The room is barely lit, but the Doctor could see other people in with him, too. "Peri," a familiar voice yelled. "Watch for the Zygon!"

"Fantastic," the Doctor said sarcastically.

"Who said that? Who are you?" The Doctor could see the Sixth Doctor's eyes illuminating in the dark.

"I'm_ you_; future you."

"By the sound of your voice, it sounds like I haven't made any improvements!" The Sixth Doctor grunts. He looks to his left and sees yet another figure chained beside him. "There is yet another person here, too!"

"It must be another one of our incarnations! I hope it's not my-."

"Zoe! Jamie!" The Second Doctor's abrupt screaming interrupted the Ninth Doctor's sentence. "Where are you?"

"Hush down," the Sixth Doctor hissed. "Someone will come in here!"

"I know that voice anywhere! You're my sixth incarnation! You saved me from the Sontarans, remember?"

"Unfortunately yes."

The lights turned on and the Doctors all looked at themselves. "I remember that god awful coat," the Ninth Doctor commented.

"_Awful coat?! _This happens to be a _masterpiece!"_

"Sadly to you- I mean me- it was. Looking back on it now, I must've been color blind!"

"Look at your outfit! Leather jacket, black pants and poor looking boots! You like a human!"

"Those stupid apes? You like a-!"

"Enough with the bickering," the Second Doctor ordered. "It does not matter what we wear! We don't want people overhearing us!"

The door swung open and there stood the disfigured figure. "I'm afraid it's a little too late for that, Doctor."

"Who are you," the Ninth Doctor questioned.

"I don't reveal personal information."

"Tell us now," the Sixth Doctor complained. "You're more stubborn then Peri!"

"Stubborn is the incorrect word, Doctor. _Secure _is a better one." The figure laughed mockingly.

"Where are we," the Second Doctor asked. "Is this some sort of ship?"

"You are correct. You're on a ship heading to-oops, almost revealed the details! Guards!"

Two gentlemen wearing black uniforms and black helmets marched in. "Remove the subjects from their restraints. We want to start…._experimenting _now."

The two guards marched over to the Doctors. One guard went to the Second Doctor and the other went to the Sixth, while the Ninth stayed chained. "Take those two incarnations in for questioning," the figure ordered. "I would like to question this one _personally_."  
The two guards put the Second and Sixth's Doctors hands behind their backs. "Watch it now, boy," the Second Doctor warned.

When the two Doctors were escorted out of the room, the disfigured figure walked over and stood in front of the remaining Doctor, the Ninth. "What do you want with me," he demanded. "What is the _experiment _and why do you need a Time Lord?'

"Be patient, Doctor. You'll find out your answers soon enough. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"What _business_?"

"Where are you from?"

The Doctor gives the figure a face resembling shame. "You really have no clue?"

"Answer the question." The figure suddenly shot a bolt of electricity to him, shocking the Doctor.

The bolt left a bruise on the Doctor's lower abdomen as he could feel. "Gallifrey," he panted, still feeling the pain from the bolt of electricity.

"Good, good! What were your other two incarnations like?"

"The older one is grumpy and the multi-colored coat one is a little bit rude, at times."

"You're getting the hang of this!"

* * *

The Second and Sixth Doctors are being escorted to who-knows-where. "Where are you taking us," the Second Doctor demanded.

Neither of the guards responded.

"Answer his question," the Sixth Doctor added.

Neither of the guards replied.

"Guess it'll just be a surprise!"

"What have you done since the Sontaran incident," the Second Doctor questioned.

"I've done quite a lot! I've fought the Borad, a Karfelon, then another clash with Davros and-."

"Who is Davros?"

"He's the creator of the Daleks. I first met him in my fourth incarnation."

"Now that's the fellow with the long scarf?"

"Yes. Now, let's cut the chat. We could be going to our deaths!"

The Second Doctor faced forward, not saying another word.

* * *

"Why is your face disfigured," the Ninth Doctor questioned.

"Can I tell you my…_secret_?"

The Doctor froze, unsure on how to respond. Was it a secret that could affect him or one of his future incarnations? "To reveal my secret, I would have to remove my hood."

The Doctor suddenly realized that the figure was wearing a hood. The only part of the figure's face he saw was the jumbled part of it. "I think I can handle that."

"You might have seen me before or even…_been me._"

The Doctor seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

The figure smiled (sort of) and reached up to remove the hood. The hood fell as the Doctor's eyes widened.

He saw that the brown, curly-haired, blue eyed, Fourth Doctor.


End file.
